


I know it's 3 in the morning, but I can't find my cat

by supercali



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercali/pseuds/supercali
Summary: Just a little prompt fill :) Not entirely happy with it but here it is :)





	I know it's 3 in the morning, but I can't find my cat

Robert hesitated outside the door to the downstairs flat. He doesn’t even really know how it came about him living in the other half of the Mill. Aaron had suggested it about a month after he came back from visiting Liv, said it was stupid the place sitting empty. Robert had wondered for a while if it was because he was staying at Vic’s, where Rebecca still spent time even though she’d moved back to Home Farm but it seemed that Aaron was just being Aaron. He hadn’t seen much of him since, they still kept out of each other’s way.

But now, well, he needed his help. So he knocked loudly on the stained glass door that had been his choice and waited, knowing Aaron wasn’t going to be best pleased with him, not that he ever was these days.

“Robert?” His mouth dried up at the sight of Aaron sleepily rubbing at his eyes, t-shirt riding up enough for him to catch a glimpse of the skin underneath.

“I...um…”

“Robert it’s three in the morning, what do you want?”

“I know it’s three in the morning but I can’t find my cat.” The words come out in a rush, he doesn’t want Aaron to slam the door in his face. He doesn’t, he just looks befuddled, his forehead creasing in confusion.

“Your what?”

“My cat. He’s gone missing and I just...why are you looking at me like that?”

“I...you have a cat?”

“Obviously, since I’m telling you he’s missing.”

“Since when? I didn’t even think you liked cats. You know what, never mind. What do you want me for?”

“I thought maybe you’d help me look for him.” He didn’t really know why he’d knocked on the door, why he thought it was a good idea, except it had seemed like it at the time. “Look he’s still a baby, he shouldn’t be out yet, will you help or not?”

“Alright, calm down. Do you mind if I get dressed first or would you like me to freeze to death?” Robert almost growls at the smirk that’s on Aaron’s face but he nods, telling him he’ll be in the garden.

“So.” Aaron starts as he joins him in the garden, jeans and the usual hoodie pulled on over his t-shirt. He’s even thought to bring a torch, something Robert hadn’t even thought about. “This cat…”

“Don’t start.”

“I’m not, but I don’t see you with a cat, that’s all.”

“Yeah well...I read somewhere they were good companions.” He wasn’t going to admit to Aaron that he was lonely, absolutely not, but the truth was that he hated the nights in the flat, alone, knowing Aaron and Liv were next door. Sometimes when they were appallingly loud, probably on the playstation, he could hear them laughing and it hurt. 

A dog wouldn’t be practical for him and he knew it, and a dog would bring more reminders of Aaron, he’d always talked about them one day getting one. In the end he’d looked for cats, they were more self sufficient than dogs. He just wanted something to be waiting for him when he came home, something to make his life seem a little less empty.

“So what’s it’s name?”

“Hmm?” He murmurs as he checks behind the bushes they’d chosen for the garden.

“The cat. What’s it called?”

“Um...Mr Whiskers.” He cries as Aaron starts laughing. “Shut up! It suits him, he’s got these long white whiskers and...stop it!”

“I don’t even care that you woke me at some godforsaken hour after that. Oh come on Robert, lighten up!”

“What are you two doing out here?” Robert swung round to see Liv standing in the doorway.

“We’re looking for Robert’s cat.” Aaron stands up straight, shining the torch in Liv’s direction and starts laughing. When Robert sees what she’s holding he feels his cheeks warm. Sitting in her arms is his cat. “Where did you find him?”

“He just appeared in my room. I heard him meowing. You must have left the door open. He’s yours?” She asks as they walked back to their flat.

“Yes, could I have him back now, please?” He wants to go, knows the pair of them are going to have a lot of fun with this and it’s late, or early depending on how you look at it, and he’s tired. 

Reluctantly she hands the kitten back, before telling them she’s going back to bed, leaving the two of them alone in the kitchen. Robert holds the cat close, he’s so small he almost fits in one of his hands.

“I should go, let you get back to sleep.”

“I’m awake now. Fancy a cuppa?” He’s already pulling mugs from the cupboard and switching the kettle on. Robert doesn’t want to go back to the flat, not yet so he sits at the table. “He’s cute.” Robert looks down at him, staring up with big green eyes, that almost seem too big for his head. He didn’t think he’d grow so fond of him quite so quickly.

“Do you hear that trouble. Aaron thinks you’re cute, even after you got him out of bed.” Yes he’s talking to the cat. He never thought he’d do that but he found himself doing it a few days ago, just telling the little thing all about his day.

“Well he didn’t get me out of bed. His idiot of an owner did that.” He hands him a mug of tea and Robert immediately has to gently push away Mr Whiskers’ nose from it before he sticks his whole head in it. It’s something he’s done before, thankfully only with a cold cup of coffee Robert had left on the table but trying to wash the coffee out of his fur had been an experience.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be daft. Are you alright?” The concern in his eyes is something Robert hasn’t seen for a while. Then again they haven’t exactly been in each other’s orbit for a while. 

“Are you?”

“I’m getting there.”

“Do you ever think about us? What it could have been like?” If he hadn’t messed up, if they’d stayed together, if he’d never made that phone call a year ago.

“Of course.”

“Do you...I mean could we ever…” He’s not quick enough to stop the tiny black ball of fluff from escaping his grasp and he’s walked across the table to Aaron before he can blink and he’s purring loudly as Aaron strokes him the cat proudly showing off the white splodge of fur on his chest as he preens under Aaron’s attention.

“I’m not there yet, but maybe. Just give me time. You never answered me by the way. Are you alright?”

“No. But I will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @nooneelsecomesclose17 on tumblr, come pay me a visit :)


End file.
